


Christmas Prank

by dreamspiderdance



Series: FellSwap Christmas [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Money, Oops, Pranks, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is mad, Sansta, This is FellSwap NOT Swapfell, angry boi, fellswap, idk anymore, idk what else to tag, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamspiderdance/pseuds/dreamspiderdance
Summary: So you and some others prank Sans. But he leaves so yay you.This was made in under 2 hours. Sorry.
Relationships: Fellswap Sans/Reader
Series: FellSwap Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me listening to 'Very First Christmas' by Spongebob Squarepants for about a good three hours on repeat.
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas.

"Y/N WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A FAT MAN ON MY DOORSTEP! WHO IS THIS OBESE MAN?"

Sans in a very casual outfit was something that never happened. When was the last time you had seen him in jeans, expensive jeans, but jeans nonetheless. Speaking of said skeleton, he kicked open his kitchen door holding a Santa sign you put on his door. Thankfully you put on a sheepish smile.

"Uhh… Santa." You shrugged and counted down from three.

"WHO IN THE LIVING HEL-HECK IS 'SANTA' AND WHY IN TORIEL'S NAME IS HE ON MY DOORSTEP?"

You chuckled and pulled out the candy canes from your bag. "Try one and I'll explain."

He eyed it with disgust and threw it across the room "HELL NO! IT COULD BE POISONED." You snorted as it shattered everywhere. Sans was livid as he screamed. It was so shrill you swear your ears were bleeding, but you were also slumped onto the floor gasping for air as he threw a temper tantrum. His skull was bright red and he was about ready to kill Santa as Alphys walked in with her girlfriend, Undyne.

"Hey Sans, the human's Santa is outside." She commented as she set down a bottle of your favorite drink.

Sans gasped and dashed out the door.

You chuckled as Undyne opened her bag. "I gave Temmie ten, Papyrus and his crew thirty, and we have twenty, and you ten."

This prank was going to be the best in history.

It would take teamwork but you were determined to put Santa _EVERYWHERE_.

Papyrus, Chara, Temmie, Papyrus and Chara's friend, Alphys, and Undyne were in on it. It took some begging and explaining who Santa was (with the help from Chara and Strange Human). Of course, Papyrus and Alphys had the great idea of switching some of the Santas for Sans' grumpy face. Chara said to switch Santa to 'Sansta'. Half of everyone's signs was Sans' face.

It took a week, two thousand eight hundred sixteen dollars and six cents, metal plates, stakes, help, and dedication to complete our project. Temmie was here already setting Santas in drawers, rooms, sinks. Undyne stepped out to hang signs as you went outside to distract Sans.

"Sans! Quick! We forgot the pie for Christmas!" You flapped your arms around in desperation. "It's very important for Christmas, we can't have Christmas without pie!"

"I'LL PAY FOR IT BECAUSE YOU ARE _SOOOO_ POOR." He rolled his red eye lights and started walking back to his house.

Abort. Abort. OH GOD, HE'S GOING INSIDE-

You had your hands on his face before you could even think. "L-Let m-me g-get it c-cutie _p-pie_." You hope that you'll still have your arms after this.

_Cutie pie? Really Y/N?_

Sans' face turned bright red and he stuttered. "F-FINE! I DON'T CARE!"

You pulled him to your car and got in quickly. Before you pulled out you sent a text to the chat.

**You:** _Guys change of plans we are leaving instead. Please have the place decorated in ten minutes._

You pulled out of the driveway and turned on the Spongebob Squarepants Song, The Very First Christmas.

Sans the whole way was angrily tapping on his jeans. "C'mon Sansy, lighten up!"

You purposely took an hour in the store and snickered when Sans buried his skull into his gloved hands. "YOU MOVE LIKE A GRANDMA!" Sans groaned. Papyrus texted you that they were done and you headed back while trying not to laugh the whole way.

"STOP THIS CAR!" Sans ordered suddenly.

You slammed on the brakes and hit your head as Sans began screaming again. One of the Sansta signs was sticking in the driveway. You started hysterically laughing as he got out and threw the sign at your car.

" **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING**!" He screamed from in front of your car and you were now slapping your hand on the wheel, hitting the horn.

Sans was screaming in rage as you followed him to the door. 

"YOU PUT A FU-RICKING TREE WITH MY FACE ALL OVER IT INSIDE MY HOUSE?"

You collapse while trying to gasp out words. Oh God, your stomach was hurting from laughter.

The other humans were laughing their butts off too. Sans slammed the door to his room only to walk out screaming about killing you all. He left the house and it took a good thirty minutes for everyone to calm down from their giggle fits. You and Papyrus began looking for Sans and calling him to receive nothing.

"D-don't worry, I h-have h-his l-location. H-he's at Y-Y/N's house." Undyne held up her phone.

You immediately left and drove to your house, while passing speed limits. Once at your house you pounded on your door. "Sans! You can't hide in there forever! I need my clothes. And I only have a few more dollars on me, unless I take your money I'm not going to have enough to live off of."

"GO _AWAY_!" He whined.

"Sans!"

" _Y/N_!" He mocked you.

"JUST LET ME IN YOU PILE OF BONES!" You screamed and he opened the door with shock displayed on his skull.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM MORE THAN 'A PILE OF BONES'."

"Sorry..." You looked away sheepishly.

He began sighing. "I Hated That They Were All Laughing."

"It's a prank, next time we'll pull one on Alphys." You said as you held out your arms.

He sighed again and accepted your hug. "MAYBE NOT. SHE'LL TAKE YOUR ARMS OFF."

"Hey Sans?"

"Yeah Human?" He looked up slightly.

"I'm truly sorry." You whispered.

"It's Fine. No One Died."

You unconsciously placed a kiss on the top of the left side of his skull.

"Merry Christmas Squidward." You added.

He had no idea who that was so you two sat on your couch watching the Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Christmas Who?'.

Christmas was a bit different from any of the previous years but you liked it, especially with Sans.

"Merry Christmas Spongebob. Your Optimism Is Rather Contagious." He grumbled.

**P.S.:**

Right before you sent Sans home in the snow he pressed his teeth to your cheek and smiled a real smile. He began walking away and you had a burst of confidence.

"S-Sans wait!" He turned around.

"YES HUMAN?"

You walked out barefoot and kissed his teeth before rushing back inside to save your poor feet.

You watched the snow swallow him up as closed the door.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
